


Distraction

by zuriism



Series: Non-Serious [1]
Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, i mean josh sits on aarons lap for shits and giggles, ragegayman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imagine Person A talking to someone on the phone, when Person B strips naked and sits on their lap, kissing their neck to distract/fluster them.</p><p>Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130038370650/imagine-person-a-talking-to-someone-on-the-phone</p>
    </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A talking to someone on the phone, when Person B strips naked and sits on their lap, kissing their neck to distract/fluster them.
> 
> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130038370650/imagine-person-a-talking-to-someone-on-the-phone

Josh was in their bedroom on the computer. Aaron was sitting on their bed, talking to Will about something boring. Josh was feeling jerkish at that particular moment. _What's a interesting way to fuck with Aaron?_ Aaron caught his eye and immediately shook his head. He could tell when Josh was up to no good.  
_Aha! An idea!_ Josh stood up from the computer chair and took off his shirt. The colo(u)r drained from Aaron's face as he saw this. He was rapidly shaking his head. Josh snickered and continued taking off his clothes. He took off his shoes, socks, pants and underwear, all while Aaron was furiously shaking his head and mouthing 'no' at him. He climbed onto Aaron's lap and rubbed circles in his back. At this point Josh was close enough to hear what Will was saying.  
" _Oh yeah, speaking of stupid things, how is Josh?_ " Josh pressed a kiss to Aaron's neck.  
"H-he's fine. Great actually. Fantastic."  
" _Another word with positive connotation. You okay?_ " Josh started to whisper into Aaron's ear.  
"Yeah. Amazing."  
" _Oh sure, I totally believe that. You're stuttering._ "  
"That's normal. There is nothing wrong." Josh chuckled.  
" _Hey, did I just hear Josh laugh?_ "  
"No."  
" _I absolutely did. I'd know that fish out of water sound anywhere._ " Josh grinded down on Aaron. Aaron, not expecting this, did not have time to muffle the moan that escaped him. " _What the fuck? Did you just_ moan _? Look, I'm going to leave you and Josh to bother someone else with your kinky shit, goodbye._ " Will had hung up on Aaron.  
"What the fuck Josh."  
"Just a little fun and games."


End file.
